Yoshitsune Yamakawa
Yoshitsune Uchiha (うちは義経, Uchiha Yoshitsune) is one of the few Uchiha left. He survived the because he was in a small cluster of Uchiha that left the village at the defeat of Madara Uchiha led by Madara's son to a more southern portion of the Land of Fire. He was later taken to Konohagakure by his brother after their parents died, though when he got older he left due to learning the reasons behind the massacre. He is the creator and leader of his own personal team known as Akuryō. He later formed the Land of Origin and Gingagakure with the help of Akuryō. With that he became the "First Genkage" (初代元影, Shodai Genkage). Also for his skilled wielding of his famous sword Benisawa and the techniques he uses with it he became known as the "Crimson Butcher" (紅屠, Kōcho). Background Yoshitsune was born to an Uchiha couple from a small splinter group of the Uchiha. The night he was born his mother died due to child birth and his father, in grief, killed himself. His older brother from that point had to take care of him, and took the two to Konohagakure. Yorinori left Yoshitsune in the care of a certain wind monk before leaving Konoha to go to the remaining Otogakure. From that point on it was Kazesō to raise the young Uchiha who quickly began getting stronger. Graduating from the academy, he was placed on a genin team with Kazesō, Benkei Hyūga, and an unknown female. This group was called the strongest of the genin teams. When the chūnin exams rolled around, the team entered and all of them became chūnin. During the exam, Yoshitsune met people who he would later recruit, Reitō Yuki, who he quikcly befriended during the exams due to their clans having a similar history, and Yuzuki Kaguya, who had defeated him during the heaven and earth scroll portion of the exam in and attempt to take his scroll only to find out they had the same scroll. The two talked for awhile before their teams called out for them. Years would pass and Yoshitsune became a jōnin and even served as an ANBU member. One night he finally discovered the reasons behind the execution of his clan and fled the village without a second thought. This is when he would remeet his brother and battle to the death with him. Yorinori perished and Yoshitsune, as per Yorinori's request, took his brothers eyes to make his eyes stronger. After this he formed his team Akuryō, made up of him, Reitō who he was able to convince join, Yazuki who he actually went to go see but she wanted to join him, and Sakin, who is was able to make join by defeating him. Later Naien Ryūou would also join as a redeeming act. After Yuzuki gave birth to Taifū Uchiha, Yoshitsune decided to settle down and took his team to the island that would become the Land of Origin. Here, with the help of the locals, formed the new village Gingagakure. He became the first Genkage of the village. Appearance Yoshitsune has worn similar cloths through out his life. In his youth he wore black pants similar to Madara's and a high collared black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on its back. He had brown hair and the normal onxy black eyes of his clan. He wears a sleeveless black shirt with a golden bordered collar and pants like the ones he wore in his youth. He wears arm warmers with golden borders as well. He wears a black belt holding a gold bordered black cloth which holds his sword's sheath. He also wears a black scarf and black gloves as well. Underneath his scarf he wears a magatama necklace with nine beads on it. Personality Yoshitsune in his childhood was kind-hearted and sympathetic. When one of his friends was hurt he would always visit them in the hospital or at their home to make sure they are okay. He was also cocky when it came to fighting even though he didn't even unlock his Sharingan until after he was promoted to chūnin. Once he defected from the village his personality changed, as he became more serious. He became less cocky and more watchful to make sure he won't get hurt. He can also be very kind at times, espicially to his wife Yuzuki Kaguya and his teammates. He is very caring for his son and daughter, Taifū Uchiha and Kiyomi Uchiha, and can forgive most people, such as when he allowed Naien Ryūou to join Akuryō to redeem himself. He is very close with all the members of Akuryō, and loves all the villagers of Gingagakure. He also became overjoyed when he discovered Kazesō had faked his death to help Yoshitsune grow stronger. He evens jokes around with his best friends Reitō Yuki and Sakin. Abilities Like most of his clansmen Yoshitsune has a large amount of chakra, said to be comparable to that of a . He is a master of many techniques, many of which are feared nationally and has expert precision with all of them. The Kages say he is close to the power of Madara Uchiha though he lacks some skills he owned. Through his skill he was able to combat Ryun Uchiha for quite some time, but was ultimately defeated. He also has great chakra control and shape manipulation, shown when he was able to learn the Rasengan from Kazesō. Though he isn't highly muscular, he is quite strong. Kazesō even says that would have been mildly impressed by the physical strength of the Uchiha. Dōjutsu Sharingan Although he didn't unlock his Sharingan until age 13, he wields it like a master. He unlcoked it upon learning he had a brother he had not met by this point in his life. He uses it to set minor genjutsu to allow him to rest for a moment during fights. He uses it mostly to copy powerful techniques he comes across to add to his arsenal. His favorite use is to use it to slow down enemy attacks in his eyes. He has completely mastered the use of the Sharingan's basic genjutsu. He also enjoys using the Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes as it immobilizes his enemies so he can leave the battle more quickly and Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change to reflect genjutsu on his foes to reverse the technique on to the original user. One of his techniques allows him to make the opponent feel as if they were a burning piece of paper. He also uses a certain genjutsu to make the foe see the power of Susanoo. Altough his mastery of the great eye is profound, he tries to avoid using the power of his Sharingan in battles unless he feels the foe is worth of his eyes. He says if he wanted he could also keep his Sharingan active nearly constantly. Mangekyō Sharingan Upon the presumed death of his sensei Kazesō, Yoshitsune's Mangekyō Sharingan activated, forming into 3 pronged spurs out of anger and sadness. With it he unlocked the great Amaterasu from his left eye, which created controllable black flames that could burn anything, including fire itself. From his right eye he gained Tsukuyomi, which is a genjutsu that trapped opponents' minds in an illusory world, torturing them for what felt like days in a matter of seconds, though his use of it is not as powerful as . Lastly he gained Susanoo from the use of both his eyes, which creates a large warrior made of his own chakra. His Susanoo is dark blue in color. He has enough skill with Amaterasu to extinguish it though he later gained the ability to control it. Eventually Yoshitsune came across his brother Yorinori who attacked him for his eyes. The two fought for quite a long time in which Yoshitsune fatally stabbed his brother and took his eyes for his own. This caused the three points to combine with his spurs to form his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. With these eyes he never has to fear blindness. He can also now see perfectly in pitch black darkness. Through years of training with his evolved eyes, he began to develop another ability. With in his eyes Yoshitsune manifested the ability of Kamui, connecting his eyes to the . Like what has been said from time to time, this ability could manifest in eyes from intense training. With his left eye he is able to create a barrier space and will then concentrate on the target within it, which will let Kamui distort space and the target will be drawn into the other dimension. With his right eye he is able to become completely or partially intangible. This is caused by transfering parts of his body to the other dimension, making it appear as if he was phasing through attacks. This allows him to also hide within large objects and conceal his chakra completely and remove himself from view. He can also make whatever he is touching intangible as well. He can also send fire chakra into this attack, making a vortex of fire to incinerate his foes as well as an enhanced version to create a vortex of black fire with Amaterasu. Of his techniques, Yoshitsune is known as the master of Susanoo. With it he possesses the ability to summon certain parts of it. He also wields many weapons with it, including his Susanoo Sword, which is in the shape of a , and Susanoo Bow. His Susanoo wields his unique Shinsō, which can temporarily seal away people's chakra, and finally his shield Taiyōtate, which can absorb chakra, gives him a fragment of the absorbed chakra, and can produce a blinding light. After gaining the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, his Susanoo gained a gourd in which his Shinsō is stored. His Susanoo forms up to the final form look much that of . He is also able to us the stabilized final form, or perfect form, like Madara's, is a large samurai-like warrior that wears the usual tengu-like armuor. It gains the traditional long, tenju nose with a carved out mouth with two lines that run into the chin along with robes, pointed shoes, and armour on its shoulder and waist. It, as a four armed warrior, has a back set of arms which are plated more than the front set, and extend upwards to give them a wing-like appearance. His Susanoo looks highly similar to that of Madara's in this perfected form. His Susanoo sword in this form is even able to destroy a mountain range in a single swing. His Susanoo sword in this form remains a katana but with three protrusions along the blunt end of the sword close to its tip. Yoshitsune claims using all of his Susanoo tools in this form would be enough to destroy a nation in one day. His Susanoo can also throw a projectile in the shape of magatama beads known as the Yasaka Magatama. Also by forming shadow clones he seems to be able to make many of his Susanoo in its complete form, never having been seen beyond that point. Nature Transformations Yoshitsune's affinity is the Fire Release. He wields it with great skill and was able to burn down a medium size base with his Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique. He also mastered powerful fire techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation and the Fire Release: Roaring Flame Sphere. He also used Water Release frequently and as such uses techniques such as the Water Release: Great Water Dragon Bullet and the Water Release: Water Mirror Technique as a counter technique. He helped develop the Water Release: Mare Nostrum Technique, his most powerful water technique due to its piercing strength and how it causes massive torrents of water. He also knows a few Lightning Release techniques in honor of his brother, with the Lightning Beast Running Technique being his favorite lightning technique. He also learned the Lightning Release: Great Lightning Annihilation by copying it from Yuzuki with his Sharingan. After transfering the eyes of his brother, Yoshitsune gained Yorinori's ability of Blaze Release. With this he gained the ability to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu to make techniques such as the Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi and the Shield of Black Flames. He also invented the Blaze Release: Great Fireball Technique, which is his signature technique. Yoshitsune also uses the Blaze Release: Yasaka Magatama to fire magatama-like projectiles from an orb of Amaterasu his Susanoo can form in one of its hands, as well as form a sword of black fire from the Amaterasu sphere. He can also create a vortex of black fire with help from his Kamui. His control of Amaterasu is noted to be superb, causing those who know of him to tremble in fear when he begins to use blaze in combat. Bukijutsu Yoshitsune eventually forged a sword which he uses with great skill. He imbues his fire and lightning chakras into the sword to increase its effectiveness. He forged his sword with chakra metal and his Amateratsu giving a special aspect of being unbreakable. He named his sword Benisawa. With it he was able to fight against powerful swordsman such as Sakin, Reitō, and Tokugawa at the same time and defeat all three of them. He has also defeated many members of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, and claims to have bested each sword of the group. He is also confident in his abilities to claim he is a better swordsman than the general of the Land of Iron, who is the strongest of the samurai. From his time as an ANBU in Konohagakure he learned the Dance of the Crescent Moon. He also used his Sharingan to study the technique of the Flying Swallow to create his own technique known as the Crimson Cutter, which increases the power of his sword and lengthen the reach of the sword with chakra flowing off the blade and lengthened or shortened easily by changing the amount of chakra flown into the sword. With Benisawa and Benisawa alone, he can preform his powerful original sword technique, the Crimson Injury. This is basically the power of his sword transfered into the form of a powerful chakra slash to a greater degree and can easily cut through wood, crystal, and even the bones produced by Shikotsumyaku. Yoshitsune also carries around a gunbai, a large non-folding fan, and often keeps it sealed inside of a scroll or in with Kamui. He adopted this tool into his equipment shortly after his battle with Yōkai Uchiha. The fan itself is about 3/4 of Yoshitsune's height and nearly his width, with the pole being twice that length. Yoshitsune often uses this as a way of blocking projectiles and as a shield against foes melee attacks. With it, Yoshitsune can use the Uchiha Return to block and nullify attacks, and then send it back at the attacker in a manner that is difficult to avoid. Yoshitsune has been known to use this to deflect Reitō's ice-based techniques such as the Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard, an impressive feat considering how masterful Reitō is of his bloodline. Yoshitsune can also flow chakra into his gunbai to ingulf it in chakra to form a powerful barrier of chakra strong enough to defend against Shiranui's bone spear made of the hardest bones Shiranui can produce. Trivia * Yoshitsune enjoys swimming, cold temperatures, reading, and learning new jutsu. * Yoshitsune's favorite foods are beef and shrimp. * Yoshitsune fears geckos and frogs. * Yoshitsune has done 219 missions: 105 D-rank, 51 C-rank, 46 B-rank, 10 A-rank, and 7 S-rank. * Yoshitsune wishes to fight and . * Yoshitsune wishes to have a rematch with Ryun Uchiha. * His Susanoo Sword in the perfect Susano form is based of the appearance of the current Tensa Zangetsu in the Bleach series. * The way Yoshitsune unlocked Kamui is based on how in the Third Databook it hints that Mangekyō Sharingan users can access the technique through training the eye intensely. Quotes * "Fate only gets one so far, once you get there you must make the rest yourself." * (To an opponent) "If you ever insult my family again, you will not remain on your feet." * "When you try to master something you will either succeed or fail, but in the attempt you will find your true value." * "''Immortality is a pathetic dream that the weak cling to in hopes of gaining respect and fear. The , , and are all examples of this, death comes to even the most powerful of beings. Many supposed "immortals" have died time and time again. As shinobi we fight, and we die to finally rest. In that rest we watch our friends and family perservere and continue in life until they, like us, die and join us in rest. We continue watching their children, their children's children, and so on until a time finally comes were all this senseless violence stops on its own." Category:Original Characters Category:Benknightprime